Pacifica Southeast
Pacifica Southeast, along with her best friend Gideon Pines, is the main protagonist of Reverse Falls. She is a very kind, down to earth, and smart person. She is the cousin of Gideon Pines, whom she meets not long after he arrives at Gravity Falls. She has a crush on Dipper Gleeful. At times, it can almost border obsession. Appearance ' There are a few differences between Pacifica Southeast and her canon counterpart. For instance, Pacifica has the third journal and also, she wears considerably less makeup. Pacifica's clothes closely resemble what Mabel wears in the original show only with Dipper's pinetree on them. She always ties her hair into ponytail in a red scrunchie. '''Personality ' Pacifica is a very smart person. She is an energetic and curious girl. She is also very optimistic and sees the best in people; this is very apparent with her attitude towards the Gleeful twins Mabel and Dipper. Despite this, Pacifica is not immune to getting her feelings hurt, especially from Mabel Gleeful's teasing. She is also a very bad liar. Pacifica rarely gets angry or upset and is generally a positive person. However, she is somewhat naive at times. Pacifica wants to be a volunteer of the show, but she can't be chosen. '''Relationships Pacifica sometimes is shown with a pet chicken named Clucks, much like Mabel Pines's pet pig Waddles. Gideon Pacifica is cousins Gideon. Pacifica and Gideon enjoy spending time together, whether it's simply goofing off with each other or having adventures. She loves doing things with her friend, Gideon, such as inviting him for sleepovers. She sometimes draws pictures of Gideon and herself and posts them in her room. They love playing pillow fight and more. They also love going to the Gleeful twin's show. However, they do not always agree on everything, such as Pacifica's optimism towards Dipper Gleeful. Dipper After frequent visits to the Gleeful Twin's show, Pacifica begins to develop a crush on Dipper Gleeful. At first, he tries to use this to his advantage, but over time Dipper becomes less aggravated by her overwhelming positivity. However, he is still confused by her perseverance and belief that there is still some good left in him. Even though she frequently goes to Dipper to talk to him about being a good person, Dipper does not mind her. There are even times he calls her 'quite cute' for thinking that way towards him, though it is not entirely certain whether he truly means it. Whether he is secretly touched by Pacifica's faith in him or not is unknown. Mabel She is very kind to Mabel Gleeful. Even though Mabel always teases her and laughs at her, Pacifica still remains kind. She never pays back or fights Mabel because of her teasing. Like with Dipper, Pacifica believes there is good in her too, and wants to become friends if Mabel did ever become good. Mabel finds Pacifica's beliefs about her and her brother abormally hilarious and makes comments like, "In your dreams, little freak!" or "The believers are always the first to die!" = Mr. and Mrs. Southeast (Parents) Unlike her Gravity Falls counterpart, Pacifica Southeast's parents are usually either shown as 60's flower children-types, or dentists. The family does not really care about money and is very close and loving. Pacifica's parents are always supportive of her, though they do care for her safety and the few rules they impose are for her own safety. Her parents are always understand and ready to help people. They never get embarrassed no matter what Pacifica does and are always forgiving and proud of her. Unlike Stan Pines, they love Clucks and don't find it a nuisance. Category:Pacifica Southeast Category:Gideon Pines Category:Dipper Gleeful Category:Mabel Gleeful Category:Reverse Dipifica Category:Reverse Bill Category:Stanley Gleeful Category:Reverse Falls Category:Characters